


Coming back together

by Silverwoulf



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Bamf!Kraglin, Fix-It, Flashbacks, How They Met, Kraglin wump, M/M, More tags later, Violence, Yondu Udonta Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwoulf/pseuds/Silverwoulf
Summary: Yondu did survive the vacuum exposure but while he heals the Guardians, the Ravagers, and most of all Kraglin fall apart around him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year or so since I wrote last. English is my second language. So please be patient and gentle with me.

Kraglin sat at Yondu’s bedside every night cycle. He never dared to touch the sleeping Centaurian. His hands were either folded in his lap or fiddling with one of his many knives. The only thing he dared to lay on Yondu were his eyes.

Quill had watched the Xandarian often enough now to understand what was going on. Rocket had explained what had happened on Berhert. Kraglin blamed himself for the state his captain was in. He might have triggered the mutiny but it was going to happen one way or another and it had been Yondu’s decision to fight alongside the Guardians. Moreover it had been his choice to give Quill the last spacesuit. The damn man had come to his rescue knowing he would die. There was no one to blame for this but Yondu himself.   
Whenever he tried to corner Kraglin the man found a way to slip away. Quill did wonder if the other man blamed him too. It was because of his actions that a mutiny could brew amongst the crew. He stole the orb from the Ravagers, he stole it again after they brought down Ronan on Xandar, and every time his actions had no consequences. 

Turning away from the medbay he kicked a panel. Things should be great. They defeated Ego, no one died, Stakar of all people had showed up and now housed them. The man that had banished Yondu and those that followed his command had come and now was offering his medbay for said banished man.   
Rocket had contacted Stakar. Quill had only heard the gist of it but there had been shouting from Rocket, ranting and pacing well into the next day cycle. He had no idea why the rodent cared so much but he did care about Yondu a lot. 

Every day he showed up talked to the unconscious man, worked on something or another. Groot was by him every time. Sometimes just on Rocket’s shoulder other times he took a nap somewhere on Yondu. It was always peaceful as if neither dared to disturb Yondu which in itself was strange but Quill didn’t question it. Yet.  
Gamora and Drax showed up rarely. They both had said a few words on the first day they were allowed to visit Yondu but after that only looked into the room if they searched for one of the other Guardians.  
Nebula had showed up one and both Rocket and Kraglin had hissed at her. She had never tried after that and even kept a respectful distance to the medbay. On a general basis she kept mostly to herself. Even her interactions with Gamora were rare. 

He kept a close eye on all of his Guardians, Kraglin and Yondu, and even Nebula were included into this but not only them. Everytime Stakar walked the halls surrounding the medbay Quill was watching. He had no direct recollection of what had happened during the days of Yondu’s banishment from the Ravager clans but he had been there. The glimpses he could remember were not pleasant.

Yondu had been raging, shouting abuse at Stakar, the Ravagers, and those men that left him but behind closed doors were Quill was kept the first few days he had been weeping. Quill never understood the words being said because no translator chip could pick up the chirps, tweets, and whistles that Yondu had spoken. The memory of how devastated Yondu had been still stayed with him.   
Stakar never set foot into the medbay though. He had hovered in front of the door often one time he had even lifted his hand for the panel but then had let it drop. Something kept the Ravager admiral from stepping into that room. Quill doubted it was because of the angry glares he sends his way. Either guilt or anger kept Stakar away.   
Quill himself sat by Yondu’s side most of the time. He showed up in the morning Kraglin already gone but the chair still warm and stayed till someone dragged him away. Most of the time it was Gamora that made sure that he ate with them and interacted. 

Yondu was even after two weeks still unresponsive. He breathed on his own by now and the frostbite had been healed but the medics were adamant that the Centaurian stay under longer. The damage the vacuum exposure had wrecked was still there. Skin still tender were it freshly regrew especially on the hands and face. His vocal cords still weak because they had to be regrown but what worried the medics the most were the eyes. Yondu had kept them open and the damage had been extensive. A second longer and they would have been irreparable. Even now nobody could say if his eyesight had been saved but the medics were optimistic especially with the progress Yondu had made so far. 

Quill spend a lot of time tending to Yondu’s wounds. He changed the bandages and spread healing salves all over the bruises, blisters, and scar tissue. The Guardian thought it was a duty that belonged to the man’s first-mate but Kraglin never once touched Yondu. So he happily took it upon himself. He finally could take care of the man that had taken care of him all this time.

Kraglin checked the bandages and healing skin with his eyes every night that he settled next to his captain. He was glad that Quill took care of the captain because as much as he wanted to do it he couldn’t bring himself to touch him. It felt wrong. He was the one to blame. The one that gave the final push to the mutiny and the one that had stood frozen in shock watching his captain die.

Rocket had shot to the console and dragged the third Quadrant to Yondu and Quill. Drax had on the rodents orders activated the old tractor beam, and Gamora had carried the rescued man to a cot. She had done her damnest to keep him alive while Quill had bawled his eyes out.  
Only Gamora’s shout for him to do something or she would lose Yondu got him moving. He had run to her and then all over the ship to do her and Rockets bidding after the rodent got to building something to keep Yondu alive.   
It had worked in so far that they had been able to keep him in a stasis but they all had known that without further, better help Yondu would die.

Stakar’s help had been surpising but very welcome. Now he did not know what to make of the Ravager admiral. After the words he had hurled at Yondu during and after the tribunal this move was unexpected. He had made it clear that nothing was to be expected of him or the other Ravagers. The banishment had been permanent and brutal but worst of all had been Stakars final words.  
“I regret the day I took these chains of you. You are no better than them.”

After that Yondu had deflated, all fight had left him. It had been both Tullk and Kraglin that had thrown slur after curse at the man. Guns had been raised, blades drawn but in all of that chaos no whistle had rung. Yondu had taken one sorrowful, hurt, and broken look at Stakar and had turned around. Those that still were loyal to him, and those that were the vile scum of his lot followed him to the Eclector. Tullk and Kraglin had still been ready to tear every one that dared to say another word to their captain apart.   
Their track back to the Eclector had been a shameful one but they had walked it with their heads held high and even Yondu after the first few heavy steps had drawn himself up again. 

The aftermath though had been hard. Crew had shouted for a new captain, some had demanded they hand Yondu over to either the Kree or Nova. It had resulted in Kraglin proving just why he was the first-mate to Yondu and not Tullk. The man was close to Yondu, had been the moment they met under Stakar but Kraglin had what it took to be their captain’s first-mate. He might not look it and he used this to his advantage but Kraglin was smart and knew how to rally their men together if the captain couldn’t. 

“Y’all had a choice back there. Either stay with these flaking bastards or follow the capt’n no matter what! Y’all followed him so now shut it!”  
He had flung himself upon the highest surface to overlook everyone. There were still some that looked ready to start a mutiny.  
“Anyone of ya tryin’ to start somethin’ stupid ya hav’ta go through me first.”

Nobody dared to mutter a word after that. Even under Stakar’s command before Yondu had made captain he had made a name for himself. Going through a whole group of highly armed guards on a jailbreak mission to get one Ravager ship that had come to save someone else had impressed. It had also made it clear that while Kraglin did not look like much he was a dangerous man to cross.

Stakar hadn’t forgotten. The first time they had looked at each other after the rescue Kraglin had felt such a rush of anger. His gums had pulled back baring his teeth.   
After that Stakar had avoided him. It was clear that the man understood that he wasn’t welcome anywhere close to Yondu.   
Of course he could do what he wanted. It was his ship, his supplies and he overwrote anyone’s command but not were Yondu and Kraglin were concerned. He had banished them and as long as he did not welcome Yondu back his word meant little. Naturally Kraglin wouldn’t say a word against the admiral simply because he was the one keeping Yondu alive when it came down to it but the man was weary of Kraglin. He had seen him at his worst back when his only loyalties had lain only with himself. Now he was willing to lay down his life for the Centaurian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have more of the flashback, it's going to be longer. The angst is going to be back soon enough.

Being willing to die for Yondu had come further down the road because once Kraglin had made it onto the ship Stakar’s men had been ready to throw him out of the airlock. He was a stowaway, a thing not welcome on a Ravager ship where resources could become low and an extra mouth that did not bring his share in was trouble. 

Kraglin had killed three men before they forced him to the ground and freed him of his weapons. The problem for the Ravagers was that no one knew that he was far from defenseless even without his weapons.  
He might not look strong but he was able to fight bigger beings in hand-to-hand combat. There was one other thing that set him far apart from others in close combat. Pulling spines was a rare art. It was hard to learn and only a handful of beings in the universe could do it. The skill had been really useful on many occasions but had ultimately landed him in the high security prison.

His fingers found their way underneath the jacket of the Xandarian looking man to his right. Feeling the warm skin he stiffened them. With one deep breath he shoved his hand into the body, fingers clamping around bone. Effortless because skin, muscle, and sinews had been already broken he pulled the other man’s spine free. The whole progress took little time, so little infact that his victim had no chance to react. He was dead before he hit the ground. Autonomic nerve system pulled from its body brought the brain down, lungs flailing for air and the heart pumping blood in warm spurts out of the deep wound.

Kraglin stood there drenched in grime and blood the spine hanging limp from his fingers. He was already turning to the other being when a sharp whistle sounded. Not recognizing the sound as something dangerous he made to attack when red filled his vision. An arrow slowly spun in front of his eyes.

“I think that’s enough.”  
Stakar had stopped from the crowd the arcs on his shoulders thrumming with light, Martinex and Yondu at his side. A sharp whistle and the arrow flitted back into the blue hand.

He had been impressed by the ease at which both Stakar and Yondu had held themselves, and oh so curious about the latter and his arrow but he had also been wary of them. All that had been on his mind had been the outbreak and escape from his death sentence.  
While Xandar did not kill its worst criminals others weren’t so considerate. A murder got you a death sentence. Worse crimes made it often not even a fast experience.  
He had leaped upon the chance that had presented itself before him without considering what might happen after he got away.

“You killed four of my men.”  
Bristling at the tone the words had been spoken with Kraglin had thrown the spine before Stakar’s feet.  
“They’d kill me. ‘t was them or I.”  
“A stowaway has no right to expect anything else. You should face what’s coming for you.”  
“Ya can try if ya want.”

Before Stakar had a chance to either reply or kill Kraglin himself Yondu had guaffed loudly. His red eyes had shown with amusement, surprise and respect as he held them fixated upon Kraglin.  
“Guy’s got some balls but ya hav’ta admit he’s good. Wonder what he was in for.”

Stakar’s shoulders had dropped upon Yondu’s reaction his fingers messaging the bridge of his nose to stave off the oncoming headache. The other he had waved at Sharrn who had been and still was his quartermaster. Man could pull information on anyone and anything faster than the Nova corpse.

“Killed six men”, his eyes flitted to Kraglin eyebrows raised in disbelieve, “One duke of something and five Nova. The Savharien got him ‘cuz it was their duke. Death penalty. Was scheduled for, would’cha believe it, tomorrow.”  
“So did’cha pull their spines too?”  
By that point Yondu had been openly leering at him.  
“Nah, only the duke. Nova protect their spines too well to make it fast. Sliced through them like they was made of the softest fabric.”

Yondu had turned to Stakar after that.  
“We’re gonna keep ‘im.”  
“Remind me who’s captain again here?”  
“It be a waste to space him.”  
“He’s not wrong capt’n. That skill of his is mighty rare.” 

Stakar had turned to him walking in a thight circle, eyes assessing what was in front of him.  
Kraglin had always been stick thin but back then he was skeletal cheeks hallow and eyes sunken.  
“You’re staying but you’ll have ta prove you’re useful to me and my men. Ya also have to do the work of those men you’ve just killed.”

 

He had proven himself to Stakar and had left a big impression on the whole fleet after a few missions that required his skills. Not only was he good at killing people but he also proved himself a good thief, planner, pilot, and communicator. He might have not lived long on Xandar to enjoy it’s full education but the basics had stuck. So had the high Xandarian he was raised with.  
Kraglin had been surprised how well he fared amongst the Ravagers and how well their lifestyle fit him. His first leathers had been a dark blue but they hadn’t lasted long.  
Just a few years later Yondu had gained his own ship, his own colours, and had named Kraglin his first mate. 

After that first day Kraglin had been shoved into a supply hatch. Without missing a beat Yondu had forced his tight between Kraglin’s legs.  
For a few seconds Kraglin had been disoriented and reeling but then he realized what was happening. With a growl he latched his mouth onto blue skin.  
Yondu had snarled but not whistled which meant that what he was doing wasn’t entirely wrong. With another snarl he had made to rid Kraglin of his clothes.  
It had been crowded in the hatch and the logistics had been complicated at first. They had resolved the problem when Kraglin had simply lifted Yondu up. Strong tights had wound around a skinny waist and they went on without a further hitch. 

After that they had often met like this. One of them pushing the other into a secluded corner to get off. It was always over fast, no time for much but the most basic. They fucked, dragged their clothes back on, and got back to business. Eventually it became a routine.  
On missions both of them worked together like a well-oiled machine. They were able to keep each other safe. Kraglin’s short-range fighting style matched well with Yondu’s longer range. While Yondu had a more reckless nature Kraglin was more cautious. The Centaurian tended to rush into things without thinking while Kraglin tended to overthink. 

It came as no surprise that Yondu wanted him as his right hand man but Kraglin wanted to know for sure that Yondu knew what he was doing with naming him first-mate.  
“No, I see no sense to leave this crew neither any reason behind being named first-mate.”  
Refusing a newly named captain was setting the person up for some big trouble but Kraglin wanted to make sure.

“No reason eh Obfonteri. Listen ‘cus capt’n ‘s gonna teach stuff.”  
Yondu had stood there decked out in new maroon leathers, arrow hanging from his hip, implant shined up and softly glowing.  
“We are the best tag team here. Ya and I we work well together. We’ve planned and executed more big heists together then most of these old folks here. Like with Stakar ya do not know when ta shut up if ya know better. That’s what’s needed in a first-mate. Also if ya stay here y’all make it further than bridge crew.” 

Kraglin knew all these things but hearing them from the other was what he had needed. Starting a new crew was hard, and it would take them a long time to figure things out. While they did not needed to make names for themselves anew, because both of them but most of all Yondu were known throughout the universe, it would be harder to get big scores on their own.

Grinning he stepped up to Yondu. Grey eyes assessing the shorter man he leaned into his personal space.  
“I’m with ya capt’n.”


End file.
